Daemon'sChangeling?
by FantasyFreakLover
Summary: A girl from our world is struck by lightning, and the shock sends her to Terreille as well as wakes her Bloodline. Deamon finds her, and helps her to survive in this new world. Starts before Tersa's Prediction. R&R please! kinda new here, no flames!


Prologue

It was my personality. I was too arrogant. That's why this happened. I was just a normal girl, going to school, hanging out with friends, the normal teenage stuff.

It had been a party, I remember that. A ton of fun, but it had to end at some point. I was walking home alone, sure that I could out run the storm.

I couldn't.

Obviously.

That's why I'm here, isn't it?

I'd been running through the woods, trying to get home before the storm hit. Taking a shortcut, trying to speed things up, to get home faster. I was in the middle of a clearing when it happened.

The storm had already started, and it was raining pretty hard.

I'd dropped something. My notebook, that's what it was. Anyway, I bent down to get it, and the bolt hit me, right in the back. I was falling. I tried to get to my feet, but I was still falling.

My back was on fire, ripping apart, like something was trying to break through the skin. It was ripping me to pieces from the inside out.

My skin was breaking, unable to hold up under all the pressure. Blood was everywhere. My blood. My head spun, and my stomach threatened to rebel. But by that point, I didn't care. My entire world was the pain.

That big oak. Huge, mammoth, enormous. If I could get to that, then I'd be safe.

I got to my knees, but my body wasn't listening to me. I fell again, this time too slow. Another bolt.

My neck started to burn, almost as though something was digging into my skin. My necklace, I dimly thought. What's happening to my necklace?

The oak was gone. Where was the oak? What oak?

There was a man.

Odd. There hadn't been one before, had there? No, I had been alone, hadn't I?

He was hot. Even now, I could tell that much. Very hot.

No, he was cold. Ice seemed to expand from him, engulfing me. It eased the pain. I think I sighed. Had I screamed, before? Maybe. Maybe not. But most likely yes. I'm weak.

He was coming towards me.

Was that good? Or bad? I couldn't remember.

The pain was too much. I was slipping, falling away, going over the edge. He reached for me, I think.

The world went black.

~*~

My eyes snapped open.

They saw a pair of golden eyes.

The same eyes from the man from my dream.

Or was it a dream?

Maybe it was a dream. Or the dream of a dream. Or a dream turned real. Or a memory. No, that's ridiculous. I have no memory. Do I?

Or a dream turned memory turned real?

I don't understand.

Or do I?

Am I even supposed to?

Is anything I say making any sense anyway?

The answer to that last one is no. I'm not even making sense to myself.

And I'm also talking to myself. No, thinking to myself. Right? Not right?

Am I insane?

And the answer to that, boys and girls, is without a doubt, YES.

Or is it?

The eyes disappeared.

~*~

I fainted.

Obviously.

~*~

Daemon Sadi looked at the unconscious girl and sighed. There were so many things that he needed to ask her, but what the healer was saying was not encouraging. He turned his attention back on the woman reluctantly, finally aware that she had stopped talking.

"I'm sorry," he said smoothly, "I drifted off."

"Of course. She has been delirious for the past week, and that's no surprise, seeing as you have said that she was struck by lightning. However, she appears to have absolutely no memory of where she came from or even who she is. She retains basic body functions: she can eat, walk, run, and even speak. Unfortunately, the language she speaks is entirely unknown to me. I can not identify it, but…I don't think that it is anything that I have ever heard of. In another week she will be fully healed, but what are you going to do with her? I can not possibly take her!"

Daemon rubbed his forehead in frustration. Because that _was_ the question. When he had found her, dying in the forest, he did not think, he acted. The fact that she was an untainted Queen demanded it. But with the information that he had now, he had no idea what to do with her. She had never even had her birthright ceremony, but he knew that he was strong. Dorothea would try to kill her, or perhaps mold her, which could be worse. She did not speak any of the languages he had even heard of, so that was a problem as well. In short, he did not know what he would do. He would be able to hide the memory of this from the healers mind, but there was still a good chance of this getting back to Dorothea. He could not let that happen.

So what would he do?

"You will not have to take her. I will take care of it." Somehow.

4


End file.
